Le Monstre est de retour
by Nauss
Summary: SLG, Yaoi - "Tu me fais du mal, et tu le sais. Tu me fais des promesses, et tu ne les tiens pas. Et tu empires les choses à chaque fois. Où sont mes limites ?" - Patron x Mathieu


**Yeah ! De retour parmi vous !**

**Bon, pas pour longtemps, exams qui arrivent, tout ça...**

**Avec du changement. Je compte bien finir Ice and Fire (comment ça, ça fait plus d'un an que je n'y ai pas touché ? :] ) mais là on change radicalement d'univers, de personnages, de... tout en fait. Nan, ça reste yaoi quand même !  
**

**Pas de Gundam Wing, mais du Salut les Geeks. Je suis pas franchement une grande lectrice de ce fandom, sauf exception de deux écriteuses que j'aime bien, mais j'ai juste eu envie d'écrire dessus, inspiration, toussa toussa. Aucun perso ne m'appartient.  
**

**Un petit peu sombre, fic défouloir commencée il y a trois mois, terminée tout à l'heure contre toute attente, envie de la poster contre toute attente aussi.**

**Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous plaira, aux quelques qui me lisent d'habitudes, comme aux nouvelles qui arriveront peut-être ici par ce changement de fandom ! **

_Pour celles qui ne connaissent pas le principe de Salut les Geeks, très rapide description : c'est une émission bimensuelle youtubienne animée par Mathieu Sommet qui commente de façon humoristique, critique et analytique deux ou trois (selon les saisons) vidéos qui tournent plus ou moins sur le net, et ce en incarnant tour à tour lui-même et ses différentes personnalités en tant que schizophrène bien cogné : le Patron (pervers sexuel dépravé ouvert à tous les vices), le Geek (gamer persécuté par les autres personnalités et notamment le Patron), le Hippie (toujours shooté et pacifiste) et le Panda (chanteur de la "famille". Non non, ça n'a bien aucun sens) pour les principales. Comme toujours quand je reprends un univers pour en faire une fanfic, c'est à ma sauce ! _

_Ici, c'est le Patron qui s'exprime (celles qui connaissent le reconnaîtront de suite, mais pour les autres... :) )  
_

_Ah, et puis le jeune homme existant, s'il demandait à ce que les fanfics qui existent sur lui disparaissent, je m'exécuterais, bien entendu._

* * *

**.**

**Le monstre est de retour  
**

**.**

Eh Gamin. Faut qu'on parle. Non, pas de « on doit commencer à tourner l'épisode. » Pas de « les autres sont là. » On les emmerde, les autres. Non ? T'assumes pas quand t'es à jeun ? Bah viens dans ma chambre, alors, on sera tranquilles. T'inquiètes, tu crains rien, j'te toucherai pas. Tu me demandes pourquoi ça serait quelque chose que tu craindrais ? Ouais, t'as raison. C'est plutôt l'inverse, en fait.

C'est bon, t'es à l'aise ? Oh j't'en prie, m'offre pas ton visage de souris culpabilisante, tu ressembles bien trop au Geek, comme ça. Regarde-moi putain, regarde-moi au lieu de mater le couvre-lit. Regarde-moi tant que j'arrive encore à te regarder, toi. Là. J'enlève même mes lunettes, tu vois. Je me mets à nu pour que tu voies que je suis honnête, aujourd'hui. Ouais, dur à croire. Tu devrais en prendre de la graine.

Nan, ta gueule. Ton tour de parole, c'est pas maintenant. Je pense pas qu'il viendra, d'ailleurs. Tu vas juste retourner faire le mariole devant la caméra après tout ça. Et comme t'es bon comédien, tout le monde n'y verra que du feu. Aaaah, ce brave Mathieu qui fait comme s'il était plusieurs dans sa tête.

Ce qui me fait chier Gamin, c'est que t'es tout seul dans ta tête. Tu le dis pas aux autres, à ton public ? J'en ai rien à foutre. Je suis pas le Geek, je peux vivre par moi-même sans que personne d'autre que toi ne me reconnaisse comme existant.

On est pas dans ta tête, on t'a aidé à survivre à l'hôpital, deux fois. A ce que tu ne bousilles pas ta vie avec ton déchirement de personnalité et tes caractères de merdes extrémistes, paradoxaux et autodestructeurs. On a tous pris une part de ça sur nous, en nous, pour te laisser une personnalité à peu près équilibrée. Tu te plains en nous balançant régulièrement qu'on fout la merde dans ta vie, en existant ? Mais si on n'existait pas, tu n'existerais pas non plus. Pas sous cette forme. Pas aussi tranquille d'esprit, raisonnable, même si c'est tout relatif... On _est_ toi, même si on n'est plus dans ta tête.

Tu as fait de nous des animaux de foire dans une émission sur internet ? C'est ton droit, après tout, nous restons des versions de toi. Habeas corpus : tu fais ce que tu veux de ton corps, dans la limite la décence. Et même si le mien n'est plus ton corps depuis quasi sept ans, j'imagine qu'on pouvait bien te rendre service en tournant avec toi.

Ce qui me fais chier, Gamin, c'est que t'es tout seul dans ta tête. Et que quelqu'un d'autre occupe tes pensées. En permanence. Ah, oui. Tu savais que je voulais te parler de ça. Quoi, c'est le fiasco de la fin de soirée, cette nuit, qui t'a mis la puce à l'oreille ? Ou bien parce que même le Hippie défoncé comme jamais a été capable de se rendre compte de mon état d'épave, depuis quelques semaines ?

T'es un connard. Ouais, j'avais évité de trop te le dire jusque là, pour te « protéger », je crois. De quoi ? Oh mais de toi, très cher. De moi. De ce qu'on a construit, et dont tu t'amuses à retirer les pierres porteuses.

T'es un connard. Arrête de penser à ce type, putain. Arrête de faire comme si de rien n'était, de me faire croire que tout ça, ça va passer, que c'est rien, en fait. Que c'est ton problème. Pas le mien. Ni celui des autres. Tu sais très bien que, quoi qu'il se passe, ça ne pourra jamais marcher avec lui. Que si tu le choisis lui, tu nous oublies nous. Et que si tu nous oublies, tu t'oublies toi-même, et tu repars dans le doux coton de la folie et des neuroleptiques dans la foulée. On te fait chier ? Mais c'est parce qu'on est là que tu peux, toi aussi, être ici. Et je ne te parle pas qu'en terme géographique. Rappelle-toi l'époque où le Hippie aurait pu passer pour l'être le plus lucide et raisonnable du monde, à côté de... toi. De la loque que t'étais.

Tu veux leur faire ça ? Tu veux faire ça au gosse, qui se prend des coups et se fait humilier devant la caméra exprès pour ramener des points de sympathie/sadisme pervers dans ton émission, alors qu'en vrai c'est un chouette gamin, un peu introverti, ok, mais serviable et adorable ? Tu veux faire ça au Hippie hypersensible qui calme sa conso quand il sait qu'on va tourner, alors qu'il ne supporte pas la réalité du monde ni la dureté de la vie en communauté, lui qui pleure dès qu'il voit une fleur écrasée ou un oiseau mort à cause des vitres transparentes d'une véranda ? Au panda qui s'est mis dans la tête de nous chapeauter, tous, de devenir notre putain de papa parce que notre créateur n'arrivait plus à maintenir de l'ordre entre ses personnalités ?

Tu veux me faire ça, à moi ?

Ta gueule. Ouais, je sais que c'est pas ce que tu veux, te maquer avec ce type, t'arrêtes pas de me le dire quand t'es assez honnête pour aborder le sujet. Putain, pourquoi il a fallu que je te le présente ? Pourquoi vous avez sympathisé, bordel ? On te suffisait plus ? Ferme-là, j'ai dit. C'est moi qui parle, là. « Tu sais que ça n'a rien à voir ». Nan, je sais plus rien, j'ai plus aucune de mes certitudes sur toi, tes sentiments... Et quand bien même ça n'aurait rien à voir... ça m'empêche pas de te vomir, gamin.

Tu sais ce qui me donne le plus la gerbe ? C'est ta malhonnêteté. Ta mauvaise foi. Comme tu t'arranges pour vivre avec ça en permanence, en pleine journée, en faisant comme si tout allait bien et comme si tu gérais parfaitement ton problème. Ta lâcheté, en fait. Qu'est-ce que tu dois te sentir fier de ne pas nous faire du mal avec ça ! _Me_ faire du mal, putain. T'aurais pas pu me créer sans sentiments, bordel, comme tu le fais croire aux abrutis qui suivent ta chaîne ? Quoi, ça te fait mal que j'aie envie de n'avoir jamais rien ressenti pour toi ?

Mais putain, t'as tout fait pour ! Tu m'as rendu accro à toi, gamin. Pas à un corps, bordel. Enfin, pas seulement. Pas non plus à une perspective de s'envoyer en l'air régulièrement avec un bon coup avant d'aller voir ailleurs. A toi. A une personnalité. Un rire. Des fossettes, des yeux brillants. Des expressions qui habillent ce visage que j'ai vu trop longtemps apathique, bercé par les médocs et l'absence de stimulations. Un esprit lucide. Cynique, parce que je ne t'ai pas tout pris de ce côté là, quand je me suis désolidarisé de ton être.

Tu m'as fait modérer petit à petit le whisky, la clope. Sans même avoir à t'énerver, juste en disant, un jour, « j'aime pas trop ça, quand même. » Et moi, comme un con, j'ai réduit jusqu'à presque arrêter. Même quand on n'est pas ensemble, quand t'es avec ton putain d'Antoine, je ne fume ni ne bois. Parce que replonger légèrement dedans, ça serait y retourner pour de bon, surtout en ce moment, et que je tiens trop à toi pour ça. Me regarde pas avec ses yeux-là. C'est pas une déclaration d'amour, que j'te fais aujourd'hui.

Et tu m'as rendu fidèle... Ouais. Tu continues de me demander de tourner un personnage que je ne suis plus, dans ton émission, au même titre que t'as fait du gosse une victime alors qu'au début, il ressemblait bien plus au vrai lui.

J'ai pas touché une pute depuis des lustres. C'était dur au début. Aujourd'hui j'en ai même plus envie. Tu me contentais largement en terme de luxure. Ca me passait mes envies d'aller voir ailleurs... ça les réduisait, du moins. Aujourd'hui, c'est rare qu'on couche ensemble. Tu te dérobes, depuis quelques semaines. Ca fait deux ans et demi qu'on a commencé... qu'on a commencé à être plus sérieux. C'est qu'une passade de merde en ce moment, hein, tu le dis toi-même. Le temps que tu décroches d'Antoine, peut-être ? Après ça repartira comme avant. Comme tu n'avais jamais espéré que ça puisse devenir, avant de voir de tes propres yeux que j'étais, contre toute attente, boyfriend material. J't'avoue que moi aussi, ça m'a scotché. C'était une partie de ma personnalité que je n'avais pas encore explorée. Enfin, « _ma_ personnalité »...

Tu sais ce qui me fait mal, aujourd'hui, gamin ? C'est ton manque d'honnêteté. Tu veux m'épargner ? Tu veux me protéger de tout ça, un peu comme si, en en parlant pas, je pouvais arrêter d'y penser ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

Et quand bien même ça marcherait, les non-dits... tu me tues par ta capacité à me foutre dans la gueule toute cette histoire dès que t'es un peu bourré, qu'on est avec les autres pour une petite soirée tranquille bière-tarot. Quand, en pleine soirée de nouvel an qu'on passait en _famille_ pour la première fois depuis des lustres, tu as commencé à me parler d'union libre. De la cible potentielle que tu avais déjà arrêtée. De ton envie... pardon, de ton obsession vis-à-vis de ce connard d'Antoine Daniel. Nan, j'ai rien contre lui personnellement. C'est un chouette mec, même quand il a appris la vérité pour nous, tes créations, et notre relation à toi et moi, après un certain temps d'adaptation, il a fini par se mettre à penser que ça pouvait ne pas être glauque. Nouvel an... Une des plus grosses murges de ma vie. T'inquiète que je me souviens de tout, par contre. De ton emphase, les yeux brillants par l'alcool et la fierté d'avoir été capable de me parler de ça qui te bouffait depuis des semaines. Ton impression de me tromper alors même qu'il ne se passait rien entre vous quand tu passais un après-m' avec lui. Tu m'as parlé d'union libre. C'était comme ça que t'avais décidé de défoncer la porte ouverte. Oui, j'étais au courant. T'étais flag' quand tu passais du temps avec lui, même moi je ne pouvais que le voir. Même le Hippie l'avait capté. Et le gosse qui n'arrêtait pas de me demander si ça allait. Union libre. Tu m'as fait tout abandonner de mes mauvaises habitudes et tu finis par me dire ça. Ouais, je sais, tu t'es déjà excusé de m'en avoir parlé comme ça. Je sais que ce n'est absolument pas ce que tu veux en vrai. Ta gueule, bordel ! Je l'ai entendu, que pour vivre ton futur pépère, tu n'envisages que moi mais que tes hormones font de la merde et te poussent vers ce mec pour t'éclater. Elles ont bon dos, les hormones.

Oh, je n'ai rien compris. Ah, ce n'est pas que je ne te suffise plus. Putain mais c'est quoi alors ?

Le pire, c'est quand j'arrive à peu près à me faire à l'idée. Quand j'entends que tu as ces ressentis. Que tu les contrôles, que tu ne passeras pas à l'acte, au grand jamais, qu'Antoine de toute façon ne voudrait même pas par respect pour moi et que, toi aussi, par respect pour moi tu n'en feras rien. Quand j'accepte le what the fuck de toi qui te mets à boire un peu de whisky, juste comme ça hein, et qui te mets à fumer une clope de temps en temps. Quatre ans, j'ai essayé de t'y mettre, histoire de partager quelque chose avec toi. Puis tu m'as fait lâcher tout ça quand on est devenus sérieux. Et tu t'y mets ? Pire, c'est parce que tu passes du temps avec ce type que tu t'y mets ? C'est quoi le deal, tu veux lui plaire ? Bien sûr que oui. Même si au final tu veux pas te le taper parce que ça remettrait tout en question pour toi et moi, tu veux te dire que tu pourrais, si tu le voulais. Moi je continue de limiter ma consommation. De ne pas risquer de m'enfermer là dedans. Ca devient dur, Gamin. Nan, ne souris pas. Je suis pas d'humeur aux jeux de mots graveleux de merde aujourd'hui.

Le pire, c'est quand j'arrive à me faire à l'idée que tu passes beaucoup de temps avec lui, que tu contractes ces habitudes de merde. Parce que je t'aime, putain. Nan, parce que je pourrais te passer n'importe quoi pour ne pas redevenir ce que j'étais avant, ce que j'étais sans toi. C'est ma façon à moi de t'aimer. De te rendre l'amour que tu me témoignais il y a encore deux mois. Quand j'arrive à garder la tête haute quand tu me dis incidemment que t'as passé l'après-midi chez lui sans m'en avoir parlé avant. Nan, tu m'as pas menti. C'était juste une omission. Quand j'arrive à mettre dans un coin de ma tête que tu changes pour lui, à ne pas trop penser à quel point tu peux avoir envie qu'il te saute dessus par surprise, quand vous êtes ensemble, aux sensations que tu dois ressentir quand tu te dis des choses comme ça... Quand j'arrive à entendre que c'est juste physique et que même si tu t'entends super bien avec lui, il n'y a rien des sentiments que tu pouvais ressentir pour moi quand on a fini par se mettre ensemble. Quand je m'accroche à cette différence minime, Gamin. Quand c'est le seul truc qui m'empêche de devenir fou. Qui me fait accepter, tolérer que tu le voies plus que moi en ce moment.

Et puis tu fous tout en l'air.

Une soirée, un peu d'alcool, la famille... Je baisse mes gardes pour passer une bonne soirée, et c'est là que ça revient. Que tu glisses des sous-entendus de plus en plus appuyés à mesure que ton taux éthylique s'envole. Que tu finis par me parler très ouvertement de plans B, doux euphémismes pour plans culs. De plan à 3 pour introduire quelqu'un d'autre dans notre couple, le temps d'une soirée, toi qui ne tolérerais voir personne d'autre me toucher que toi. Tu me fais chercher des noms. Tu me parles de personnes que j'apprécie qui pourraient devenir mes potentiels écarts à notre couple. Tu me fais chercher qui pourraient être les tiens. Tu _me_ demandes à _moi_ qui tu pourrais mettre sur ta petite liste. Tu voudrais que je choisisse des personnes accessibles pour la mienne, ça te déculpabiliserait de vouloir baiser avec Antoine. Exactement comme tu l'as fait à Nouvel An. Tu attends de moi que je te dise « T'as qu'à prendre Antoine ». C'est ce que j'ai fait, hier soir.

Oh, juste comme ça. J'étais alcoolisé, moi aussi. Et toi de me répondre : « Oh, si tu savais comme ça me plairait ! » Paf. Vlan, dans les dents. Oui, je l'ai cherché. Voir si ton affection pour moi prenait encore le pas sur ton honnêteté alcoolisée. La réponse était non. On a baisé fort, cette nuit-là. Et j'ai pleuré pour la première fois depuis que je suis môme, après, quand tu t'étais endormi.

Comme ça te plairait de faire d'Antoine ton plan cul. Voir plus. Oui, je le sais. Je le sais entre autre parce qu'à une soirée à laquelle j'avais pas envie d'aller, c'est lui que t'as emmené. Que tu n'étais pas bourré, mais que tu es resté dormir chez lui. _Avec_ lui. Même si que dormir. Et que tu ne m'en as parlé que le lendemain matin. Sans compter qu'avant, tu m'avais supplié de t'appeler pendant cette soirée pour prendre des nouvelles, ce que je ne fais jamais parce que je n'ai pas à te surveiller et qu'on peut vivre quelques heures l'un sans l'autre. J'ai hésité à t'appeler. L'appréhension que tu ne répondes pas. Exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. Oui oui, ton portable sur silencieux, dans une soirée pleine de bruit... C'était pas exactement comme si tu attendais un appel, connard.

Il y a deux mois, je t'aurais sûrement pris au col et placardé contre le mur avant d'y mettre un coup de poing à cinq centimètres de ta gueule. Là, quand tu es rentré le lendemain matin, j'ai juste quitté la pièce et j'ai allumé une clope. Puis une autre. Et une troisième dans la foulée. J'ai réfléchi. Le Geek est venu me voir, plus tard. Il m'a dit que la seule solution, c'était peut-être bien de casser. De rompre. Que tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux, que tu tournes en rond depuis des semaines, que tout le monde paie pour ton indécision parce que tout le monde stresse. Que tu me fais du mal, que tu le sais, que tu me fais des promesses, mais que tu n'en tiens aucune. Que tu me fais du mal, oui, plus que personne ne m'en a jamais fait, et que moi je m'aplatis, j'essaie de comprendre, j'essaie de me dire que, peut-être, c'est moi qui ai tort.

Le Geek qui dit qu'on doit rompre. Celui qui tient le plus à voir les gens heureux autour de lui. Celui qui a accueilli la nouvelle de notre couple avec le plus de joie il y a deux ans et demi. S'il a pu dire ça, qu'on devrait peut-être casser, c'est que c'est sûrement vrai. Quelque part, je pense qu'il m'a ouvert les yeux.

Ta gueule Mathieu, me demande pas de répéter, t'as très bien compris. Tu fais comme si t'étais surpris ? Tu l'es réellement ? Y'a une heure tu m'as glissé que vous alliez parler de vos sentiments avec Antoine, demain. Parce que lui aussi commence à se poser des questions. Et que si c'est trop « bizarre », vous arrêterez de vous voir pendant une semaine ou deux. Puis _incidemment,_ alors qu'on a changé de sujet parce que je commençais à fulminer de l'intérieur en voyant que ce n'était que repousser le problème de deux semaines et que tu te demandais déjà dans quelle mesure vous pourriez reprendre contact ensuite sans penser à nous, ce qu'on ferait pour reprendre pied pendant ce temps-la, tu me précises que tu y passeras la nuit, après ce petit conciliabule sur vos ressentis respectifs. Oh, en tout bien tout honneur, bien sûr. Le respect pour moi, tout ça. Et tu te demandes pourquoi je suis en colère ? Pourquoi je prends une décision qui m'écorche vif ?

Le Geek a raison, Mat'. Je supporte depuis des semaines, c'est de pire en pire. Tu fais rien pour arranger les choses. Pire, tu me fais des promesses et me poignardes dans le dos juste derrière. Tu empires chaque fois la situation. Tu me fais tolérer des choses qui vont bien au-delà des limites de ce que je devrais supporter. T'es incapable de te contrôler avec ce type ? Arrête de le voir. Tu as l'impression que tu n'y arriveras pas ? C'est moi qui abuse en te demandant ça ? C'est toi qui m'y pousses. Et si tu ressens ça pour lui, c'est que ça sert à rien d'en parler. T'aurais dû prendre une décision plus tôt. Soit celle d'arrêter de le voir tout le temps alors que tu te sentais intrigué par lui, soit de casser avec moi.

Tu crèves d'envie de le baiser, d'être avec lui... Et c'est moi qui clos notre relation. C'est bien, t'es pas lâche du tout de me laisser prendre la décision. J'ai envie de dire « comme d'habitude », hein.

Me touche pas, mec. Nan, éloigne ta main de ma joue, je sais que je pleure et je m'en branle, c'est de la colère pure. La tristesse, l'amour, t'inquiète que j'ai eu le temps de m'en blinder en deux mois de coups de poignard dans le dos à répétition. Me demande pas d'arrêter de te dire combien tu me fais souffrir, assume. Tes actions ont des conséquences, arrête de t'enterrer la tête dans le sable. La politique de l'autruche, ça marche que jusqu'à ce qu'on lui coupe la tête. Après c'est trop tard et y'a rien qui a été fait pour arranger ce qui ne va pas.

Me dis pas que tu iras pas le voir demain. Je sais que c'est faux, que tu pourras pas t'en empêcher. Et puis qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? Le problème est là. Tu m'as déjà dit y'a deux semaines que t'en pouvais plus de ne pas le voir juste parce qu'on avait un tournage long et fatigant de plusieurs jours à faire. Si tu le vois pas demain, ce sera un autre jour. Arrête de me promettre qu'il ne se passera rien. Arrête de me dire que par respect pour moi, tu ne permettras rien qu'il se passe. Déjà parce que ça devrait être par amour et pas par respect. Ensuite parce que je sais que dans ta tête, tous les scénarios possibles tournent avec Antoine.

Assume. Arrête de laisser les autres assumer pour toi. Arrête de pleurer, c'est toi qui fais du mal aux autres. Oh, ta place n'est pas la plus facile ? Antoine est suspendu à ta décision, il est attiré par toi parce que tu as tout fait pour, et tu peux l'envoyer chier pour moi quand tu le veux. Je suis plus ou moins dans la même situation que lui. Toi, tu as le choix. Et tu n'arrives pas à te décider.

Non ? Tu veux pas la prendre ta décision ? C'est pour ça que je la prends pour toi. Je me demande juste, tu ressens quoi pour lui ? Ah bon, tu sais pas ? Autre chose que de l'amitié, tu dis ? Bah c'est déjà trop. Ah, tu m'aimes encore. Ok. Comporte toi comme quelqu'un qui m'aime, et coupe les ponts avec lui.

Nan mais je sais que t'en es pas capable. Tu me l'as déjà dit. En vrai c'était même pas un ultimatum que je t'adressais là. Je te l'ai dit, _ma_ décision est prise. Je ne peux pas souffrir à durée indéterminée pour toi.

Les histoires d'amour ne sont pas faites pour durer éternellement, c'est tout. C'est pas pour rien que je les évite, d'habitude. Vas-y, la voie est libre. Va voir Antoine, maque-toi avec lui, perds ta famille. Joue au jeu de la roulette russe. Quand la balle va partir, tu te rendras compte que t'es tout seul parce que tu blesses ta famille à répétition, que tous, Geek, Panda et Hippie t'en veulent de ce que tu me fais subir, et parce qu'Antoine et toi, ça marchera jamais.

Ah, tu l'aimes suffisamment pour que ça marche. Eh bien t'en mieux, si t'en es convaincu, fonce. La porte est ouverte. Oui, c'est ça, pars. Ne t'attends juste pas à me trouver ici quand tu rentreras. Ton émission tu peux te la carrer au cul, je démissionne. Vas-y, compose ta vie sans mon personnage, sans ma personnalité. On verra bien combien de temps tu tiens avant de retourner à l'hôpital psy. Oh non, je ne compte pas disparaître de la réalité. Juste de ta vie. Tu veux que j'y reste ? _Tu veux qu'on reste amis ?_ Nan mais t'y crois ? Roule une pelle à un trottoir, j'arrive derrière pour t'exploser le crâne à coups de pied. J'espère que ça te répond.

Allez, barre-toi. C'est plus simple pour moi.

Oh ! Eh Mathieu ! T'étais pas obligé de me dire que tu l'aimes. Je le savais déjà, mais l'entendre me fait pas spécialement du bien. D'un autre côté, en le confirmant, je me sens moins coupable en redevenant ce que je suis depuis toujours, au fond de moi. Laisse-moi retrouver ma réserve de clopes et de Whisky, je m'en vais me trouver un bordel où passer la nuit avant de commencer ma nouvelle vie. Prends pas cet air pitoyable, depuis quand je t'inspire de la pitié ? Je suis grand, je prends mes décisions seul. Moi.

Bon, si tu pars pas, c'est moi qui me casse. Passe le bonjour à Antoine, dis-lui que je suis ravi de te l'avoir présenté. Allez, à plus enfoiré. Me regrette pas trop, regrette pas trop ce que tu me fais, ça sert à rien les regrets. Sois pas trop désolé, je vais juste reprendre ma vie là où je l'avais arrêtée pour toi. Ne plus m'encombrer de ces merdes de sentiments, d'affections, d'égards, de respect mutuel. Et puis t'es désolé, c'est bien, mais c'est ton problème et ça me concerne pas.

Crève heureux, connard. Y'a de la bitch qui m'attend quelque part. Je compte bien les honorer. Juste le temps d'essuyer mes joues, de remettre mes lunettes noires pour camoufler tout ça, et je suis reparti.

Ta gueule, t'as pas voix au chapitre je t'ai dit. Quoi que tu dises, ça me fera mal. Oui, moi je suis honnête sur ce que je ressens. Laisse-moi juste ravaler ma tristesse, ma colère, ma rancoeur, mes regrets et ma douleur. Et ferme-la, surtout, sinon tu vas vraiment te le prendre, mon poing dans ta gueule. Et sans scrupule, on est plus un couple, je peux t'en mettre une si je veux.

Ma décision est prise.

Le Patron est de retour.


End file.
